


Tall, Skinny Redheads

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Ridiculous, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So who exactly <i>is</i> Harry’s type?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Skinny Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff that might rot your teeth! Written for the [_Dumbledore is Gay?_ Ficlet Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wankingnotwank/5501.html) at [](http://wankingnotwank.livejournal.com/profile)[**wankingnotwank**](http://wankingnotwank.livejournal.com/). This was well over the word limit, and I was just gonna lie about how long it was, but then it was beta'ed by ~~Percy~~ [](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/)**nathaniel_hp** , and he whipped it into rule-abiding shape.

Harry gave an exasperated groan. “Will you please stop being so difficult?” 

Ron sat next to him on the bed, glowering. “You just said you fancied _Dumbledore_.” 

Harry closed his eyes to hide them rolling. “No. I said he was fit when he was young, and if I’d known him then, I _might_ have fancied him.” 

“Cause he was gay?” 

“Exactly, yes, because I lust after every gay man on the planet, you idiot. You saw the pictures. He was a tall, skinny ginger. Sound familiar?” 

Ron’s petulant eyes flickered up to Harry’s a moment. 

“I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for them, case you hadn’t noticed.” 

Ron’s nostrils flared. “You fancy my brothers, then, too?” 

Harry groaned. 

“You just described half my family, Harry. What was I, the most convenient?” 

Harry sighed slowly as he took in Ron’s tense profile. 

He almost looked comical, in his t-shirt and boxers and overly dark expression. His jaw was twitching, as he worried his lower lip abusively. 

Harry slid forwards, wrapping one leg around Ron’s arse and tucking the other under his raised knee. 

“Don’t be a prat,” he said. “I don’t fancy you because you’re tall or skinny or redheaded.” 

Ron snorted. “Great. So I’m the only _unattractive_ tall, skinny redhead you know. Brilliant.” 

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Ron’s upper arm. “No, you stubborn git! I don’t like tall redheads, I like you. The rest of them just make me think of you.” 

Ron grunted. 

Harry’s hand squeezed his forearm before sliding down to where Ron’s fingers were angrily twirling strands of ginger hair on his knee. 

“That looks like it hurts,” he said, as his fingers wrapped around Ron’s. 

“Doesn’t,” Ron muttered. But he stopped, and let Harry slip short, nimble fingers between long, strong ones. 

Harry rested his head on Ron’s shoulder, smiling. “Your fingers are longer than any of your brothers’, you know.” 

Ron chuckled. “So _that’s_ why you picked me.” 

Harry lifted his head. “You really are a stubborn git.” 

Ron held his gaze a moment before giving a tentative smile that blossomed when Harry returned it. 

Harry leant up and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“If I’m perfectly honest, though,” Harry said, resuming a solemn expression, “I have to admit to fancying _one_ other tall, skinny redhead.” 

Ron’s eyebrows contracted. 

Harry let go of Ron’s fingers and ran his hand up the inseam of Ron’s boxers. “Fancy him something rotten,” he said. 

“Oi,” Ron complained as Harry’s fingers slipped through his open fly, “he’s not that skinny.” 

Harry’s fingers wrapped around something hot and heavy, and he smiled as Ron moaned. “No, not that skinny,” he agreed, giving it a squeeze. 

His fingertips skated up and down the length of it, dipping into the coarse hair at its base and pausing to massage the loose skin before he drew Ron’s rapidly hardening cock out through the opening in his boxers. 

His free hand drifted to Ron’s back, trailing up the curve of his spine as he brought him to full hardness and began working an up-and-down rhythm. 

Ron licked his lips as his breath quickened. His arse flexed against Harry’s thigh as he pushed his pelvis forward, interrupting the rhythm Harry was building. 

Harry chuckled and reached his free arm around Ron’s back, pulling him closer. He leant into the embrace easily as Harry resumed the familiar tempo. 

Ron turned and dipped his head towards Harry’s face, and Harry met his sloppy kiss greedily. 

Ron groaned and whimpered, and Harry pressed his own body closer, until his groin rubbed against the spot where Ron’s thigh met his arse. 

He moaned at the contact and tightened his hold on Ron’s torso. 

The sounds coming from Ron’s throat became breathier and more high-pitched, and Harry quickened his pace. 

He sunk his teeth into Ron’s shoulder and tightened his grip on the upstrokes, and soon Ron’s body stiffened and he came with a cry, before collapsing sideways against Harry’s chest. 

Harry supported him as he savoured the heat on his fingers, then leant back and gently rolled Ron to the side. 

They lay still and Harry traced the scars on his freckled arms until Ron’s eyes opened. 

He smiled and sighed sheepishly. 

“Sorry I was a prat,” he said. “Dunno why you put up with me.” 

Harry pressed his still-interested groin against Ron’s thigh, and smiled as mischief flickered into blue eyes. 

“Well, I’m a stubborn git, too,” Harry said. “And I made up my mind about you a long time ago.” 

The mischief in Ron’s eyes spread to his smile and, apparently, to his energy reserves, and Harry suddenly found himself flat on his back underneath the only tall, skinny redhead he’d ever want.


End file.
